Electrical equipment, such as receptacles, modular telephone jacks, stationary connectors for coaxial cables, switches, and the like is placed in the walls of almost all modern buildings. Into such devices, electrical connectors of various configurations can be removably inserted to provide a pathway for electricity to be supplied to such device to perform a variety of tasks, including powering an electrical appliance or carrying a signal for a telephone, computer, or television.
The standard faceplate for electrical instrumentalities, i.e., receptacles, modular telephone jacks, stationary connectors for coaxial cables, switches, and the like, is basically a planar device which fits closely against the exterior surface of the wall and is attached, directly or indirectly, to a standard electrical box. An electrical box is the metallic or plastic box which contains one or more electrical receptacles (usually two or four), modular telephone jacks, stationary connectors for coaxial cables, switches, or the like, i.e., electrical instrumentalities, that are permanently connected to the electrical wiring of the building.
Most electrical instrumentalities are connected with screws to the electrical box; the faceplate then is generally connected with screws or by snap-fitting to the electrical instrumentality and is thereby indirectly connected to the electrical box. Other electrical instrumentalities are attached to the faceplate, and the faceplate is directly connected with screws or by snap-fitting to the electrical box. In either case, one or more apertures, designated herein the instrumentality apertures, accommodate the portions of the electrical instrumentalities that are intended to be exposed.
Unlike a standard faceplate, a recessed faceplate, however, has only an edge which fits closely against the exterior surface of the wall; the portion of the recessed wall plate that is in the same plane as the exterior surfaces of the electrical outlets is some distance inward from the surface of the wall.
Recessed faceplates for receptacles, modular telephone jacks, stationary connectors for coaxial cables, and the like, i.e., electrical instrumentalities, provide the advantage that only the electrical cords, telephone lines, or cables of an electrical appliance (if the electrical connector that is physically associated with a particular electrical appliance is attached to a cord, line, or cable, rather than being directly connected to the appliance) will extend outward from the plane that forms the surface of a wall into which a receptacle, modular telephone jack, stationary connector for coaxial cables, or the like, i.e., an electrical instrumentality, has been mounted. And in the case of switches, nothing will extend beyond the plane of the wall.
Two sections of the National Electrical Code are especially important for an electrical box with a recessed faceplate.
Section 370-20 provides, “In walls or ceilings of concrete, tile, or other noncombustible material, boxes shall be installed so that the front edge of the box will not be set back of the finished surface more than ¼ in. (6.35 mm). In walls and ceilings constructed of wood or other combustible material, boxes shall be flush with the finished surface or project therefrom.”
And section 410-56 (e) states, in pertinent part, “Faceplates shall be installed so as to completely cover the opening and seat against the mounting surface.”
The present inventor is aware of a number of United States patents for electrical boxes with a recessed faceplate, viz., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,327; 4,936,794; 4,988,832; 5,257,946; 5,387,761; and 5,574,256. None of these, however, have the ability to accommodate a recessed faceplate adapted to be extended so that, after installation of the box, the faceplate can be adjusted so that the faceplate meets the preceding requirements of the National Electrical Code; nor do they provide a mechanism for adapting a traditional electrical box to accommodate a recessed faceplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,327 just has a fixed bracket 20 and 24 against which a cover plate rigidly mounts in only one possible position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,794 simply has a recessed faceplate 26 rigidly attached to a tab 18 or 18a in only one possible position for a given embodiment of the box; and, in the embodiment using tab 18a, a slot 36 leaves an opening in the box, albeit on the outer side of the outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,832 employs a faceplate termed a bracket 12 rigidly attached to a stanchion 40, 42 in the box termed a housing 10 in only one possible position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,946 has a recessed cover plate 26 with a rear portion 48 that can be rigidly attached in only one possible position, with a screw, to the outlet, which is attached to the outlet box. U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,761 possesses a faceplate 36 that has a recess 42 that is only deep enough to accommodate a cover 54; the faceplate 36 can be rigidly attached to the electrical box 14 in only one possible position. And in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,256, the outlet 20 is attached to a recessed wall 16 that is an integral portion of the box 10; and the faceplate 30 mounts to the front of the box 10 in only one possible position.
Two of the preceding patents, viz., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,988,832 and 5,387,761 include reclosable covers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,256 has a cover that is screwed in place; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,281 applies to an electrical outlet safety cover that is screwed in place. None of such covers, however, can be slid onto a faceplate.
Three patents, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,230; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,769; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,259 are, though known for modifying electrical boxes that have already been installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,230 discloses two embodiments. The first has an outer frame member 12 and a cover plate 14; the second, an outer frame 40 and a cover plate 46. In both embodiments, however, there is a gap between the walls 18, 42 and the electrical box 30, 64. The distance between the cover plate 14, 46 and the outer frame 12, 40 is only discretely (not continuously adjustable); the outer frame 12, 40 isn't fastened to anything; and, if the frame member 12 is flush against the wall, the cover plate 14 may not even touch the outlet because the distance between scoring of the tabs 20 may create a stop for the back of the cover plate 14 that is some distance in front of the outlet.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,769 just plugs into an existing outlet, does not extend the electrical box, and has no indication that distance it extends from the existing electrical box is adjustable.
And U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,259 explicitly indicates that it does not extend the electrical box by stating, “The intent of the present invention is not to extend the receptacles, but rather to extend the cover . . . .” Moreover, the distance between the face of the cover frame 36 and the outlet is only discretely (not continuously) adjustable; and the cover frame 36 does not screw into place.
Finally, no electrical box is known to the Inventor wherein switches are mounted so that, upon installation, the faces of the switches will be other than generally in the same plane as the wall of the building in which the electrical box is located.